Tethered Love
by Dean'sGirl555
Summary: Dean has a secret he has been hiding for the last year, and she has a name. Now it is time to bring it out. How will Sam react? Cas? What happens when a a danger looms in threatening Dean's life and that of the girl he loves? Hurt!Dean
1. Her

*****Disclaimer: None of the Characters except for Amy is mine... although I wish Dean were.**

 **Summary-** _Dean has a secret he has been hiding for the last year, and she has a name. Now it is time to bring it out. How will Sam react? Cas? What happens when a a danger looms in threatening Dean's life and that of the girl he loves? Hurt!Dean_

 **This is my first fanfiction story so please give me all the help I can! I hope you enjoy it! So on we go...**

Life Ties

Chapter One: HER

Dean Winchester liked women. _He didn't love them._ That is... until a pretty little blonde one had walked into his life. He didn't tell Sam. It was a secret that he wanted all to himself for a little while longer-he was a selfish, prideful man at heart.

He had met her a year ago on a case. Dean had saved her from a clan of vamps. She wasn't like normal women that he saved, met-the hooker bar damsels looking for nothing more than a one night stand. No, she was certainly different.

Dean drove quietly through the night. He had left Sam back at the motel sleeping away thanks to some Nyquil that had been mysteriously administered to him earlier. Dean smirked at the thought.

The Impala purred beneath him as it seemed to hum along to _Kansas_ that was helping to tone down Dean's nerves. He was more nervous tonight than usual. This wasn't the first time he had snuck out to visit her. They did this every Friday…but tonight was different. Even the moon shimmering outside seemed to understand.

Dean drummed his fingers on the worn steering wheel.

His cell suddenly lit up with a text. The ring tone was different than his usual, alerting him that is was his secret lover sending him a message; trying to get a hold of him.

Dean picked it up with a silly smirk on his face. The message simply read, _You here yet? This girl is anxious to be seeing you 3_ He glanced up quickly to make sure that the road was clear before texting back, _5 minutes, be there before you know it!_

This was completely unlike him. Dean hadn't felt this way about a woman since Lisa—and then it was a little restrained. He couldn't be his full self around her. But this girl… she was special. She understood what he was doing and why. They had so much in common.

Dean chuckled to himself as he thought of Sam in disgust when he found out she had the same taste in music as him.

Letting out a breath of tense air, Dean looked down at the white shirt and black tie under his leather jacket. Tonight was special and called for more than his usual flannel. In Sam's usual seat lay a bouquet of pink lilies. Her favorite.

3 minutes and the long seven day wait would be over.

* * *

He stood in front of the shabby hotel—eerily similar to his and Sam's. He clenched the flowers behind his back and raised his fist to knock when the door burst open before he had a chance to.

A body flew out of the door, wrapping small arms around his neck and crushing his lips with a hard and long awaited kiss. Dean growled happily, "Hello to you to."

The woman leaned back smiling and batted her large chocolate brown eyes up at him, "Hello Dean."

He grinned and stared at the sight before him. She was adorned in a sweetheart cut baby blue dress that went down to her knees, showing off just enough leg to keep him in anticipation. Her blonde hair was in ringlets that framed her soft-featured face.

"Amy," he breathed softly.

Amy bit her cherry colored lips, "Do I look alright? I know you said to dress up..."

Dean took a deep breath in with a dancing smile on his lips, "You look beautiful." He suddenly remembered the lillies hiding behind his back and he held them out for her shyly, "For you."

She took an intake of breathe and touched her chest in surprise, "Oh Dean... you shouldn't have." Amy curled her fingers around them ginergly before pressing her nose into the petals and inhaling the sweet aroma that the flowers gave off. Dean swallowed, being turned on by the pretty picture before him. She was angelic he thought.

Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the motel, "Let me put them down so we can take off!"

Dean looked around the one-bed room. There was a purple duffel bag sitting on the end of the mattress, and makeup lying on the small table next to a large knife. Dean walked over to it, grabbing the black leather handle in fascination. The blade was atleast 8 inches long with a slight curve on the end. He smirked, running his finger along the smooth surface. Amy walked over in her silvery heels, "You like it?"

He chuckled and handed over her knife, "Is that one new?"

She nodded and lifted up the side of her dress to reveal her toned thigh and a haulter that would fit the knife perfetly under the dress, "Got it last week after you left when I was cleaning out a poltergist."

Dean bit his lip and pulled her in, "You are SO hot."

She giggled and pecked his lip. His hands slipped down to pull her closer, when she laughed, "Hold on big boy, we are gonna save that for later." She winked at him subtly and threw her head back.

Dean felt happy, more than he had in a long time and he was going to savor this moment.

* * *

 **Daaaah Daaaah! I hope you all liked it, and that you reveiw! I have plans for more... "exciting" material and Dean and Amy whumpage later. I would love any suggestions! Thanks :) Will post Chapter two soon!**


	2. Making it Official

**Hello all!**

 **Welcome to Chapter Two of "Tethered Love." ***Disclaimer*** I do not own Dean... or any other character besides Amy at this point although I would like to own the others...**

 **Please reveiw! I would love to hear your thoughts and any suggestions! Thanks!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**

* * *

 _TETHERED LOVE_

Chapter Two

Dean sat next to Amy in the dark night air with the silvery moon beams dancing across their skin. Amy had her head rested against his shoulder and was humming to herself in contentment. Both of them wished that this night would never end... they always did.

Taking a deep breathe of air, Dean lifted Amy's chin up with two fingers and looked her in the eyes, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything," Amy answered folding her hands nervously into the folds of her dress.

Dean cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair, "Sam and I will be heading back to the Bunker tomorrow since we finished up the case we were working on this morning. So I just thought..." He bit the inside of his cheek and fought back the nerves that were bubbling up through his throat, "You haven't met Sammy yet... so I was thinking... I was..."

Amy grinned at his stumbling, "Yes?"

Dean stuck his bottom lip out, "What?!"

"Come here Big Boy," she stood up and pulled him from the cement bench, "I am wearing a dress tonight, so why don't you dance with me?"

He was greatful for the distraction momentairily while he was pulling his thoughts together. Amy meanwhile pulled her phone out from her bra and pushed a few buttons before placing it back alllowing for the notes of the song to lull into the air. As soon as Dean heard it, he knew what it was. Their song. It was the song playing at the bar the night they had met. Dean laced his fingers through hers and pulled her in close. They listened to the words and simply swayed back and forth in the dark.

Dean burried his face in her gold curls and took in the smell of her perfume-vanilla and strawberries.

"It's a yes, you know."

He looked up startled into her sparkling eyes, "What's a yes?"

"I'll go with you tomorrow. It's about time I met this Sammy of yours."

Dean grinned, "Good, good," he paused before adding, "It's not just wanting you to come meet him... I was hoping we could make this official?"

Her lips danced happily in surprise, "You mean?"

"Yeah... me! Dean Winchester tying himself down to a woman! What do you say babe?"

Amy merely grinned before kissing him lightly, and then more ferociously while running her slender fingers through his hair. She spoke between frantic kisses, "Of course."

Dean was happier than he could have imagined because of her response, "I can't wait to see the look on Sam's face when he finds out I have you wrapped around my finger!"

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"Oh babe! Of course he will!" Dean held up his fingers, "One you're a huntress with a rocking body, and two..."

"What's two?"

"Gotta save the best for last don't I?"

Dean pulled her up into his arms and began running down the street.

"Dean what are you doing?" Amy laughed, showing the dimples he loved on her cheeks.

"You'll see sweetheart."

* * *

Dean opened the back door to the Impala and allowed Amy to slide in. She took a look glance at the interior of Baby before looking sheepishly back at Dean.

"What's wrong Am?"

"Nothing... it's nothing."

Dean slid in beside her and tucked his arm over her shoulder, "You're thinking about other women aren't you?"

She peered up at him with wondering eyes "How'd you-"

He chuckled, "Woman are my specialty sweety."

She waited for him to continue.

Dean kissed her cheek lightly, "Yes, I have brought other women in here. But none of them were you."

Amy smiled at his reply and pulled him down ontop of her. They began kissing more passionately, letting emotions consume them. They had a few hours before dawn and they were going to make the most of it.

Dean Winchester liked women. _He loved Amy._ There was a big difference. Dean Winchester had sex. _He made love to Amy._ There was a big difference.

They melded together in one until and kissed and touched in ways that none of them had expirienced before. Soon the clothes were gone and they were a tangled beautiful mess of skin and sweat and sweet love. Amy ran her fingers down Dean's back and breathed heavily as he kissed her breasts and whispered devious thoughts into her ear. She reciprocated everything back, and he fell even harder for her because of it.

The night went one and they were both the more blissful for it. It was a night that they would never forget, and Dean didn't doubt that the Impala would either.

* * *

 **Sorry it's kind of short, but I wanted to do this scene before moving into the story and more important matters. So tell me what you think? Do you like it?**

 **I will post Chapter 3 tomorrow!**


	3. Meeting Sam

**Hello all!**

 **I am hoping that you are enjoying my little escapade here! Shall we continue to find out how Sam will be reacting to Dean and Amy's relationship?**

 **Remember please reveiw! Thanks!**

 *****Disclaimer... I own none of the hotties in the story.*** It is a sad but true fact...**

 **Anywho! On we go...**

* * *

Tethered Love

Chapter Three

Amy sat nervously, drumming her fingers on the inside of her thigh. Dean was too busy jamming out to Styx to notice her predicament, he was preocupied and happy that he had the girl of his dreams sitting in Baby and on their way to see his baby brother.

Amy put her hair up this morning in a pony tail (her usual), it swung down behind her to her mid shoulders. She enjoyed having the weight off of her neck, the only thing bothering her was her bangs that seemed to be enjoying falling in front of her eyes so she would have to bush them out of the way every minute or so. A tight white shirt adorned her torso, showing off her breasts-something that didn't bother Dean one bit. On her legs were some skinny jeans and they were followed up by some knee high leather boots.

"Dean?" Amy finally opened up her mouth.

He looked over to her with a huge grin after turning down his song, "What's up?"

"Never mind... I am just happy to be with you," she lied deciding not to bring up a "chic flic" moment. She looked out the window at the seemingly endless scenery when finally the small town that Sam was located popped into veiw at the same time Dean's phone when off.

Amy and Dean didn't bother hurrying up to come and see Sammy before the night was through. It was noon now, and Sam was probably worried about Dean not being there this morning. Dean had ignored the last couple texts on purpose. He wanted to surprise Sam... that and he had other more important matters to deal with-like taking off Amy's lacy black bra for instance.

 _Dean! Why aren't you answering your phone?!_

Dean looked over Amy's shoulder and his face paled a bit, "I should probably get back to him. Don't want him more worried than he already is." He took the phone from her hand and quickly texted him, _Be there real quick, Bitch._

Sam replied quickly, _Jerk.  
_

* * *

Dean looked cockily over at Amy, "You wait out here while I go calm him down. I have to save the best for last." He winked at her and opened the hotel door leaving it cracked so that Amy could watch what was going on.

Sam sat at the edge of his bed with phone in hand, "Where the fuck have you been?!"

Dean raised his hands, "On a little 'grocery' run."

"A run that lasted clear into noon? I was about to call Cas and have him go looking for you!" Sam stood up with his fists bawled together.

Dean's shoulders tensed, "I'm sorry dude, alright? I should have called."

Sam calmed down. He knew that his brother was not the type tot stay put all the time. He had to give him his personal space on ocassion. He sighed, "Alright where is the beer then?"

"It wasn't that type of a grocery run..." Dean admitted scratching the back of his head.

Sam furrowed his eye brows together, clearly anamused, "And by that you mean?"

Amy bit her lip and decided to break the awkwardness between the two males. She opened the door and walked in with her hands in her pockets.

Dean looked at Sam sheepishly, "That type of a grocery run."

Sam shook his head, "Dean seriously? Unless she's got a case for us I don't want your hookers in-"

"She's not a hooker!" Dean burst out unexpectedly.

Samw as taken aback and looked at Amy questioningly. He drew out his Holy Water flask and proceeded to splash Dean with it.

"Are you satisfied?" Dean wiped the water off his face, cclearly annoyed.

"Almost..." Sam strode over to Amy and did the same procedure, followed by having them touch silver. They both passed the tests.

Amy held out her hand, "The name is Amy."

Sam shook it, "Sam."

Dean licked his lips, "Sam, Amy here is my girlfriend."

Sam's eyes widened, "Your what?"

Amy looked between the two of them anxiously. She walked over to Dean and grabbed his hand, "We are together Sam. It's been going on for the last year?"

"And you didn't want to inform me?" Sam asked impatiently, looking over at Dean for answers.

"To be honest? No. I wanted to find out if this was a relationship worth pursuing. Amy here is one kickass woman I can tell you that."

Sam's face suddenly fell from the ferocious snarly, to the more puppy-dog look that Dean was used to, "Alright. Alright." He laughed, "I can tell you what... you certanily did surprise me. I guess I will just have to see her in action to beleive you."

* * *

They all stood infront of the Impala.

Sam had his arms folded, "I'm not sitting in the back while she-"

Amy burst out laughing, "It's okay Sam. You can have the front. I don't think you'll be wanting to sit back there for a while."

Sam looked disgustedly over at Dean, while Amy slid into the back to begin massaging Dean's shoulders. Sam grunted to himself and was about to sit down when he noticed a pair of underwear that DID NOT belong to his brother. Dean looked down, "Ah... sorry," he grinned, "but not really!" He pulled the underwear and proceeded to hang it on the mirror just to annoy a frustered Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and decided just to let it go. He sat down and reached in the back for a beer. _This is going to be an interesting trip,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I am not sure if I like this chapter... but yeah. Give me your thoughts?**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	4. A Case

**Hello all!**

 **Sorry it has been a bit since my last chapter. I have been busy with college and work, but now I have the evening free so that I am able to update you all on the status of our dearly beloved characters!**

 *****Diclaimer-the only character I own is Amy, although I would love to own the rest!*****

* * *

Tethered Love

Chapter Four

 _In the bunker three days later..._

Sam walked quickly over to Dean's room. A case. He had found one, about time to. He was going insane with Amy and Dean, being the awkward third wheel. Maybe he could finally peel his brother away for some quality time. He paused, _Then again, I might not want to listen to Dean complain about..._ he stopped himself. It wasn't worth putting dirty pictures in his mind.

He continued walked down the lit halls, paper in hand.

Dean's room.

Sam held up his fist to knock before entering, when he head _them._

"Dean!" Amy giggled.

"Oh come on," Sam heard Dean reply, "You know you like it."

Sam shook his head and quickly walked away. Pulling out his phone, he texted Dean, _Hurry it up, we gotta talk._

There was no reply.

The kitchen, thankfully, held a case of chilled beer in the fridge. Sam grabbed one and popped the lid off before entering the main room where his beloved lap top waited for him. Research always helped to calm his mind, and he was going to need to start doing a lot of it seeing how Dean was distracted momentarily.

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean walked into the room in his gray robe and slippers an hour later, "What is it?"

Sam looked up from the piles of books littering the table, "Oh nothing besides hunter work. You know, the kind we are supposed to beb doing." He growled turning his attention back to the letters after taking a swig of beer.

Dean stopped in his tracks with a smirk on his face, "Awe! Is my little Sammy jealous?"

"Jealous?" Sam looked offened, "Of what? Of you getting banged every night?"

"Well, that too," he laughed sitting down across from Sam with a grin slapped on his face, "You are jealous of Amy."

"Why on EARTH would I be jealous of HER?"

Dean said nothing. He knew exactly why. He had been spending a lot of _quality_ time with Amy recently. It was time that he spent some with his brother, "You have a case there for us to go on?"

Sam peered up, and threw the paper at him, "Yeah, if you're not _busy_ anyhow."

Reaching over for the beer next to him, he chuckled, and read through the article, "So we have a case of three victims being taken in the last month. All of the victims had their livers ripped out..." Dean shivered and set down his beer, "So what do we got? Demon? Freaky god? Lord knows how many of those mother fuckers we have had to deal with."

Sam scratched his head, "To be honest... I'm not sure. I think we could find out more if we got there. The article doesn't say to much about where they were found."

"Alright," Dean stood up and stretched his arms, "Wanna take off tomorrow?"

"Actually I was hoping we could leave now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah," Sam pulled up some information on his computer and turned the laptop so that Dean could see, "If we left now, we would be able to get there tomorrow evening, the next day lines up with the cycle for when the victims were taken."

Dean stuck out his bottom lip, "Okay Sammy. Your call."

Sam grinned and shut the lap top a little too quickly. He stood up, "Be ready in an hour-and no later Dean!"

Chugging the last of his beer, he wiped away the residue off of his jaw and began walking back to his room to finish up some buisness...and then he would pack. It wouldn't take that long to finish a distraction? Would it?

* * *

Sam grumbled outside of Baby while Dean was busy pecking Amy on the cheek. He shut her door in the back seat before looking up at Sam, "Dude? What's up?"

"Why are you bringing HER along?"

Dean glanced down at Amy before answering. He leaned on top on the car with one arm, "Sam we talked about this"-

"Yeah I know..."

"I promise, it'll just be us on the case. I just don't want Amy left alone. I already talked to her. She's going to stay in the hotel and do research for us while we get this thing sorted out. It'll be good to have some new eyes on the material. Sound good?"

Sam wasn't satisfied, but it would work, "Fine."

"Bitch." Dean smirked.

Sam couldn't help but laugh a little, "Jerk."

* * *

 **DUUUUN DUUUUN DUUUN! What is the monster they are hunting? Will Sam ever warm up to Amy?**

 **Hope you liked a little Sam POV.**

 **Don't worry Hurt!Dean is on the way! What good fanfiction doesn't have some needed Dean whumpage?**

 **If you have any ideas let me know!**

 **And don't forget to reveiw! Thanks guys!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	5. Curious Findings

**Hello Readers! I am back with a CHAPTER FIVE in "Tethered Love!" I have "Carry on My Wayward Son" playing in the background, so I hope you are as ready as I am for some productivity in our story!**

 **Special thanks to bingos-gal and the guest that reveiwed the story! It warms my heart knowing that you are enjoying my little writing peice here :)**

 *****Disclaimer*** I do not own Sam and Dean, however Amy is mine and the upcoming new characters in our story!**

 **Are we ready yet? I hope so :)**

* * *

Tethered Love

Chapter Five

Dean held Amy close and kissed her lips. They had spent the last half hour saying goodbye, and it was still hard for him to pull away. Amy stuck our her bottom lip, "You be good you hear?"

Laughing, Dean brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed the top of her forehead, "Me? We both know I am ALWAYS good." He winked at her and grabbed her ass.

Amy raised her eyebrow and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "If you come back in one peice, we can be naughty later."

Dean growled and kissed her neck, "Sounds good babe."

Sam had enough and came out of the bathroom in his pressed suit, with a bright blue tie on, "Okay Dean, let's go!" Walking past, he grabbed Dean's upper arm and pulled him out of the aparment gruffly.

Dean waved to Amy as she stood in the doorway in her short shorts and combat boots, "I'm holding you to that!"

Sam rolled his eyes, whatever that was about-he wanted no part of it.

Minutes later, they were rolling in Baby down the road.

Sam opened the glove compartment and rummaged through the badges to find the ones they hadn't used in some time. He checked the pictures and names before handing one over to Dean.

Dean looked at the name before tucking it into his pocket. He looked over at Sam who had his face burried in the papers from the night before, "Sammy, what's the word?"

Sam looked up quickly, "Nothing much. I told you all of it last night."

Dean pressed his lips together, "Yeah."

Sam set down the crumpled article, "What's yeah?"

"You got something against my girl Sam?" Dean pulled over the car, "Ever since she came to, you've been acting like a thirteen year old little shit."

Sam took in a deep breath of air, "Can we just go to the police office Dean?" He pointed down the highway in the direction they should be heading.

"No."

"No?"

"Outwith it Sam. I ain't working with some pussy brother who's got it for a girl I'm DATING. You hear that Sam. I am dating her."

"I hear ya Dean."

Dean raised his eyebrow, "So what's with you?"

Sam licked his lips, "It's nothing against Amy."

"Sure seems like it."

Running his fingers though his hair Sam replied, "I'm just getting used to the situation. You're my brother Dean, what else am I supposed to do?"

Dean's face softened. He could never stay mad at Sammy no matter the situation, "Could you atleast TRY to get to know Amy? You might find you two have a lot more in common than you realize."

Sam smirked, "Like what? I certainly don't want to fuck you Dean."

Dean let out a big guffaw as he turned Baby back onto the pavement, "You wish you were." He laughed harded, "She likes books."

* * *

"FBI?" the brunette woman standing infront of the two boys asked.

Dean nodded holding out his badge, "I am Agent Davenport, this here is my partner Agent Marshall."

The woman had a pressed blue suit on, and tall black heels that allowed her to reach Dean's height. Her lips were covered in a dark red lipsticck that added emphasis to the pout that was already on them, "Okay boys, I assume you are here for the Dawalsky case?"

Sam nodded, "That and the other two victims proceeding them."

The woman licked her lips, "What do the feds want with this case?"

"Seems a bit peculiar don't you think?"

Dropping her serious facade, she let out a smile, "Peculiar ain't the word for it." She motioned for them to follow her into the back where the bodies were being held, "I am Officer Cory Blithe. Glad you two have come on the case, we here at the precinct have been on a block for the last three weeks."

She opened a glass door that led into the cool filtered room filled with victims of homocides that they were working on. Turning to a cabnet to their left, she sifted through files to find three vanilla colored folders with the names of the three victims stamped in red on the front. She handed them over to Dean, who quickly flipped through them, "Block?"

"See for yourself," She slid open one of the nearby drawers that pulled out a pale male body.

Sam peered down at the wide rough incision made in the gut, "Only the liver was taken?"

Blithe nodded, "Yep. No idea why. What type of phsycopath takes livers?"

Dean knitted his eye brows together, "A person could live from having their liver taken."

"You're right," she folded her arms, "Our vics didn't die from the 'surgery' we found them all strung up. They were hanging there for atleast three hours."

"That's enough time for them to bleed out," Sam commented.

"Yup," she sighed, "The basterds who did this were good too. We didn't find a single print on anyone, not even a strand of hair. They were thourough that's to be sure. And what else that messes my head up, is the only thing in common with them is their age group-middle."

Sam frowned, "You didn't find a thing?"

"Nope. You can take a look for yourselves." Blithe held out her arm to check on her watch, "I got an appointment with the Mayor in five minutes. I'll leave you to it. I'd appreciate if you would update me on your findings."

Dean nodded, "Sure thing Officer."

She flashed flirtatious smile at Dean, Good luck."

They waited until the door closed tightly behind them to converse, "Have you ever seen something like this?"

Dean frowned, "No. We might have to consult Dad's journal this evening." His eyes suddenly lit up, "Wait, we can have Amy do it, while we are here!"He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Amy's number.

She answered quickly, "Hey Big Boy!"

Dean quickly spat out everything Officer Blithe had gone over with them before asking her to do some research on the liver situation.

"Will do babe."

Dean grinned, "Thanks."

"You're welcome! I'll see you tonight! Remeber our little deal?"

"How could I forget?" He hung up quickly and looked at a smirking Sam, "What?!"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Your happy. That's all," Sam bent over with whirling thoughts spinning through his mind and went back to looking at the marks on the body.

Dean smiled, "I guess I am."

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! What do you think?**

 **I am happy that I am finally making some headway into our little journey here! What do you think?**

 **I will post the next chapter soon :) Hopefully tomorrow, if not Saturday for sure.**

 **Remeber to reveiw and let me know your thoughts and insights!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	6. A Kappa

**Hello there! Sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday! ahhh... I feel ashamed *hides in corner* but I shall make it up to you know! How does that sound? GREAT! :)**

 **A special thank you to Olivia0707 for her review! I am glad you are liking the story so far :)**

 *****Disclaimer*** I do not own Sam and Dean unfortunately... :( But I do own Dean's girlfriend!**

 **Without further ado... here we go...**

* * *

Tethered Love

Chapter Six

"There isn't a whole lot on liver eating creatures Dean," Amy started over the phone. She held the device close to her ear as she flipped through the pages of John's journal, "At first I thought it might be a Aswang."

"That would make sense if one of the victims wasn't a woman," Dean commented.

Amy nodded, "Yep," she folded her legs and slid back against the pillows that were proped against the wall, "It might be a Kappa."

"A Kappa?"

Sam interrupted, "It's basically the same thing Dean. The creatures get their power from devouring the livers from their victims."

"Thanks smart ass."

Amy chuckled. She enjoyed listening to the boys quip over stupid things-it was one of the ways they showed their love for one another, "Sam's right," Amy grinned.

There was a pause before Dean laughed, "HEY! You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am," she shook her head and took a bite of the pie sitting on the dresser. It was Dean's cherry pie-she knew how he was about his other love, but couldn't help it. Amy was starting to grow weary from hearing her stomach growl. She continued talking with her mouth full, "You can start from there and I will keep-"

"Are you eating my pie?"

Amy swallowed, "Why would I be doing that?" she quickly added, "The Kappa is killed by decapitation."

Sam commented, "We can do that, thanks Amy."

"No problem," she was about to hang up when Dean added in his last two bits.

"You owe me later for that pie."

Amy wiggled her eyebrows, smirking, "Oh?"

"Oh, yes. You know how?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna start by taking off your"-

"Dean!" Sam quickly hung up the phone before he had to be tormented by their riskey conversaion.

Amy set down her phone and laid back on the bed. She had been here for five hours... five hours. The boredom had begun to set in an hour ago. She sighed. She couldn't beleive that she had agreed to stay behind at the hotel. It was for Sam's sake... but she was a hunter, and no good hunter could sit idly by while there was monsters roaming about.

Making up her mind, she stood up and went over to her purple duffle bag. She pulled off of her jean short shorts and thought for a minute before deciding to keep her red thong on. Dean liked red. Sifting through the contents, she found her ripped black skinny jeans and threw those on. Pulling off her white tank top, she sat on the edge of her bed in the matching lacey red bra. Pulling the bobby pins out of her hair, she let it fall on her shoulders. It felt good, having her hair down. She skipped over to the bathroom and reapplied her make up. If she was going hunting, she wanted to look good. She wanted the monsters knowing they were being hunted down by HER.

Amy was going hunting. That was one thing she knew for sure. The second thing, was she couldn't go anywhere Dean and Sam were. That was the boundary. She would tell Dean... later.

She walked slowly back into the main room and grinned as she noticed one of Dean's blue plaid shirts laying over the lamp. Quickly grabbing it, she put her arms through and tied the front to where it showed her flat stomach. She made a couple last adjustments so that the tops of her breasts were visible. There was just one last thing she needed. She bent down and picked up her tight black leather jacket and slipped it on. There. Perfect.

She grabbed her phone and slipped it into her bra, followed by her newest knife.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dean came strolling in followed by Sam. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Amy, "I... uh..."

Sam looked Amy up and down, clasping Dean on his shoulder before moving past them to grab something from his bag.

Amy was completely caught off guard, "HI babe... what are you doing here?"

Dean gulped, "Sam needed to grab a quick... something." He shook his head trying to grab his thoughts together, "Is that my shirt?" He pointed to her chest.

"I hope you don't mind..."

"Not at all! In fact it looks better on you."

Amy grinned, "If Sam weren't here I'd let you take it off."

Dean blinked quickly, never keeping his eyes off Amy, "Sam hurry up!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'll go wait in the car." He moved quickly out of the room.

As soon as the door clilcked, Dean pulled on his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Amy giggled, "Now?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have never wanted to hit something so hard in my life." Dean pulled off his shirt revealing sculpted abs and a rock hard body. Amy walked slowly over to his and ran her hand down his chest. Dean shivered, "Man... I wish we had longer than ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?"

Dean pushed her onto the bed and started kissing her collar bone, "I gotta go talk with Dawalsky's wife."

Amy stuck out her bottome lip, "Awe..."

"I know..." Dean started unzipping Amy's jeans and kissed his way down to her breasts.

Amy gasped at the touch and ran her hands down his back, "Dean."

He grinned, "Say it again." his fingers slipped under her pants.

Her eyes filled with surprise, "Dean!"

"Mmm..." he growled, "that's more like it."

* * *

Amy sat on the edge of the bed with smeared lipstick. Gone. He was gone as if he had never been there... but the memories filled her mind. Moments of heat and sparks.

 _"Dean..."_

Shaking the thoughts from her head she stood up and walked out of the door, accidently leaving her phone on the nighstand.

* * *

 **Whelp! That's what i have for now! I promise more later! What do you guys think? REVEIW PLEASE! :)**

 **Will post more soon! We will find out about this Kappa creature... and Dean whumpage sooooooooon I promise. It is coming.**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	7. Mrs Dawalsky

**Hello all! Sorry it has been a week since my last update! I have been extremely busy with work and school. Today though, I have some spare time so I thought I would update you all on the status of our lovely babes!**

 ****disclaimer I own only Amy and Officer Blithe unfortunately*****

 **Rembert to reveiw!**

* * *

Tethered Love

Chapter 7

Dean raised his hand and knocked on the broken door of Mrs. Dawalsky's house. The screen was ripped, and the hinges barely hanging by the rusted screws. The yard was yellow from lack of water.

Knocking solidly Dean waited next to Sam for the woman to appear. In the silence his thoughts tur ed toward the last hour that he shared with Amy.

 _Amy breathed aginst his neck as her hands ran down his back. Dean hadn't felt this alive in years. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her velvety breasts diving deeper into bliss. "Amy?" He lifted his face and gingerly kissed her lips._

 _She smiled up at him with tangled hair, "Yes?"_

 _"Never leave me?"_

 _She brought up her hand and touched his cheek, "Never."_

A ghost of a woman came sullenly to the door and pried it open breaking Deans dream. The woman had bags underneath pale blue orbs and pale yellow strands stuck out at every angle. "Yes?" Came the queit voice.

Sam cleared his throat, "Mrs. Dawalsky's my partner and I are with the FBI we were wondering if we could ask you a few-"

"Questions about Mark." The woman interrupted. She nodded her head and then left the door open for Sam and Dean as she turned around into the raggedy house. Trash lay around everywhere.

Dean lucked his lips as he tried not to step on anything, "When did you find out?"

The woman guested to two faded chairs, "The day before yesterday. Didn't shock me one bit."

Sam raised his eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"He was an alcoholic. I'm right glad the man is gone from my life. He beat me you know." There was a slight smirk on her lips, I praise the God who took him from my life."

Dean leaned over and whispered to Sam, "I guess we found our pattern."

"Hoes that?"

"They were all alcoholics."

Mrs. Dawalsky continued, "I almost wish I had the courage to kill him years ago. But someone did it for me."

"Do you know who?" Sam asked calmy.

She shook her head, "No. It could have been anybody."

Dean tapped his fingers on his leg, "may I use your bathroom?"

She nodded before walking off through the trashed kitchen, "go ahed."

Dean stood up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quickly texted Amy, _we found something. They were all alcoholics. How does that have any significance?_

He sent it quickly before adding, _Thinking about the last hour._

Dean stared at his phone waiting for her reply. But there was none. Maybe she was in the shower? No. She took her phone with her. She always replied. His face xo toured as he thought about where she might be. Amy. His face paled as an image of her bled out hanging by wrists filled his vision. He quickly turned on his heel. He needed to find out where she was. Now.

* * *

 **Okay! So now we know a little more! Sorry this chapter is short! I will add more later :)**

 **Hope you like it! Please reveiw!**

 **-Dean'sGirl555**


	8. Factory

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry it has been a bit since my last update. I promise this is going to be worth the wait because... this is some Dean whumpage that you have been waiting for! I know! Eight Chapters in and we finally get some? Ooo :) This is the beginning of it. The next chapter will be basically all Hurt!Dean so yeah :)**

 **Thanks to all of you who read, please review so I know that you are out there, it helps give me motivation to write. I have plans for a sequel, but I don't know if you guys like this story enough. Please let me know!**

 **Well without further ado... on we go!**

 *****disclaimer I own nothing of Supernatural except for my own characters*****

* * *

Tethered Love

Chapter 8

Dean was breathing heavy. The air in the room was swealtering...too hot. It reminded him of hell-not a good memory. His vision was completely cut off by the black blindfold that covered his candy apple green eyes. The small drip of water could be heard in the back of the room reminding him just how thirsty he was. What he would give for an icy drink to cool down his throat that was growing ever drier.

Rolling his neck, Dean attempted to loosen his muscles in the only way possible. His arms were currently chained above his head, the cuffs so tight his fingers were beginning to swell. Blood dripped down his arms from his aching wrists. He had attempted to pull himself free several times, but stopped when he realized the chains weren't going to budge. His feet were bare and barely scrapping the rough cement ground.

Sweat dripped down his chest. His captor had stripped him of almost all of his clothes... of which he was both annoyed and greatful for. The room was growing hotter by the minute, but he would have preffered to escape with his dignity on him.

A name suddenly hit him hard, and he bit his lip. _Amy._ He didn't know where she was. He didn't even know if she was alive. The thought panged his chest and he tightened his fists in anger. _Amy._

Suddenly there was a high pitched scrapping sound as a large heavy metal door was opened, letting in a rush of cold air. Goosebumps popped up on his skin as he savored the touch.

"What do you want now Bitch?" Dean spat into the air.

There was only silence followed by footsteps that drew closer to him.

* * *

 _Six hours earlier..._

Dean barged into the apartment, his heart racing.

"Dean, I am sure she's fine!" Sam shouted climbing out of Baby and walking past him.

Ignoring Sam, he continued forward and checked the room. Everything looked normal. Nothing was missing. Dean took in a deep breathe in when he saw the phone with the ten missed calls and all of his texts on the bedside table. She left it. She left the phone when she knew how important it was. He clasped it with his shaking hands and shoved it into his pocked.

Dean quickly changed out of his suit. He was sick of wearing it. As soon as the flannel hit his body along with the jeans, there was a slight ease in tension in his body. Sam did the same.

Sam sat at the side of the bed trying to go through phrases in his mind while he watched his brother wear tracks in the floor as he paced back and forth with a unreadable expression on his face. He knew his brother was worried.

"Dean-"

The muslces in Dean's neck flexed, "Sam! I know okay. You say she's fine! But what if she's not!? I couldn't..." he stopped talking and swallowed hard.

Sam sighed, "Dean, let's wait an hour to see if she comes back before-"

"Before what? I am NOT waiting! It's killing me Sam! Now what do you have on the fucking Kappa because I am going to kill the son of a bitch before it kills my fucking girlfriend!"

Sam reached over the bed to grab his lap top. He decided to just go along with his brother, there was no winning where he was concerned, "What do you need Dean?"

Dean stopped pacing, "I need to know where she might be."

Typing quickly Sam pulled up the files he had emailed to himself, "They were all found in abondoned factories... or wearhouses..."

"How many of those are local?"

"Hang on..." Sam was quiet for a few minutes while he scanned the maps for possibilites, "There are several Dean... I mean just 4 alone on this side of town."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, "Sammy, you gotta do better than that"-

"Yeah I know," he grumbled. Exhaling, he thought for a minute. _All of the victims were found at different locations..._ He quickly exed them off of the map and narrowed it down to two. He flipped his computer around, "That's the best I can-"

Dean nudged his brother in the shoulder before staring at the first address and then the second, "Thanks Sammy." He bolted out the door.

"Hey what about me?!"

Dean shouted from out the window, "You stay here incase she comes back!"

* * *

Dean parked baby a couple blocks away from the nearest abandoned factory to avoid giving away the emelment of surprise. In his left hand was clutched his macchette. Amy had told him the best way to kill the Kappa, was decapitation. He prayed that she was alright.

He walked quickly and quietly till the old shabby metal frame of the building was in focus. Taking a deep breathe in he slid against the walls till he came to the back door... there was fresh blood on the handle. Dean paled slightly, trying not to think of it as Amy's before slowly twisting the knob and pushing it open. The door was wift and silent, leading into a dark room. He stood up carefully and walked on the balls of his feet, holding his weapan aloft.

He stopped when he noticed torn material on the floor, he looked aorund cautiously before squatting and staring at the leather cuff on the ground belonging to Amy's jacket. He could feel his heart drop in his chest as he looked a few feet further and saw her new knife stained in blood laying dormant on the ground.

The pain that he was expiriencing emotionally blocked him from seeing the figure behind him who quickly smacked the back of his head with the butt of a gun. Dean's eyes went dark as he fell on the ground, dropping his machette which fell poetically next to Amy's.

* * *

 _Three hours later..._

Amy took a deep breath in, ready to explain things to Dean. She had been cursing herself for leaving her phone behind... she didn't think she would be gone THAT long. She had to walk all the way with out a vehicle which took some time. Popping her neck, she rolled her shoulders before opening the door to a worried Sam.

His mouth was forming Dean's name, when he saw her, "Amy?"

She walked in carefully and sat on he edge of the bed before taking off her boots, "Sorry Sam I can"-

"EXPLAIN? You better because Dean is out looking for you?"

"He what?" Amy's eye brows shot up.

Sam huffed and stood over Amy, shadowing her in his tall figure, making her feel even more small, "What the fuck?"

"Where did Dean go?"

"To the old abandoned factory on West Main."

Amy's face paled, "Sam where is your phone?"

"Why?"

She gulped slowly, feeling the sickening guilt rise in her chest, "There are two monsters Sam. I killed the brother..."

* * *

A name suddenly hit him hard, and he bit his lip. _Amy._ He didn't know where she was. He didn't even know if she was alive. The thought panged his chest and he tightened his fists in anger. _Amy._

Suddenly there was a high pitched scrapping sound as a large heavy metal door was opened, letting in a rush of cold air. Goosebumps popped up on his skin as he savored the touch.

"What do you want now Bitch?" Dean spat into the air.

There was only silence followed by footsteps that drew closer to him, followed by the familiar ringing of Amy's phone. The noise made his heart leap. She wasn't dead.

"You've got a call Dean Winchester," a woman spat. Dean knew that voice... he had heard it before.

The woman answered Amy's call, "Dean?"

The woman's pulse began to rise. This was the girl who killed her brother. Amy. And she was connected to her dinner. "Dean can't come to the phone right now," she scowled, "You killed my only family, so it's only fair that I take something of yours!"

"Don't listen to her Amy!" Dean spat before being puched in the stomach. Dean gasped, the woman was stronger than he would have thought.

"Let me talk to Dean!"

"Oh you'll talk to Dean! Only if you come back here alone.. one hour."

Amy waited before replying, "Fine."

Dean clenched his jaw, his girlfirend was being a moron.

The woman pulled on Dean's blindfold. Dean blinked for a few moments, before his vision adjusted reaveling the face of Officer Blithe. He should have known... She had stained mascara running down her cheeks from the crying she must have been doing earlier. Her hands were shaky, but she held up Dean's device to her ear.

"Amy?" Dean asked calmly.

"Oh Dean! I am so sorry this is all my fault!"

"It's okay babe, you just stay there."

"I'm coming Dean.. I'll make this all better!"

"No, you stay there. I don't need this Bitch monster killing you too."

"I can't do that Dean!"

"Sam?" Dean barked.

Sam quickly grabbed the phone from Amy, "Yeah Dean?"

"You don't let her come here you understand?"

"Yeah Dean... I gotcha."

"Good."

Dean was about to nod, for Blithe to take the phone back when Amy quickly blurted out, "I love you!"

Taking a deep breath in he swallowed, "I love you too."

Blithe quickly took the phone back and growled into the phone, "You get her here in an hour or lover boy here becomes a shish-ka-bob." She clicked the phone and dropped it onto the ground. Before staring up at Dean, "You're pretty girl killed my brother, you know what I plan on doing to that little Bitch of yours?"

Dean spat in her face, "Go to hell!"

She wiped her face on the sleeve of her uniform before pulling Amy's knife out of her pocket. She poked into in his skin right above his liver, "I'm going to let you bleed out Dean Winchester, and I am going to make your fucking whore watch me devour your life source and then I'll do the same to her."

She slapped Dean's face hard, leaving a red mark. Dean only glared hard back at her, "Do your worst Bitch."

* * *

 **OKAY! So that is it for this Chapter! What do you all think? Let me know! I will try to post the next part soon! As I am sure, you alll will be waiting for it!**

 **PLEASE REVEIW! Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	9. Blood

**Hey! In light of the next Supernatual episode airing tomorrow (ER MER GERSH IT IS FABULOUS! GO SEASON 12!), I thought I would update you all on the status of our adventure! I know that many of you are in suspense as Dean in trouble and we don't know what Sam is going to do about Amy!**

 **Special thanks to: babyreaper and JaliceJelse4eva you guys are awesome for reveiwing! I am so gald that you are liking the story! I agree, the boys need to be put on a leash ;) And don't worry some of your questions will be answered shortly! Thanks again! MUCH LOVE!**

 *****disclaimer*** I do not own the boys only my characters sadly.**

 **Are we ready? Alright! Let's go!**

* * *

Tethered Love

Chapter Nine

Dean clenched his jaw at the pain coming from his hip. Blithe was twisting Amy's blade deep into his muscle. Suddenly, she hit bone sending stars dancing across Dean's vision. He gasped out, earning a grin from Blithe's blood covered lips.

They had been at this for the last hour. Dean was doing his best not to thrill the Bitch-he threw in insults every ten minutes or so. She was sick in his opinion.

Blith pressed the blade in harder, and he tried hard to hold down the vomit that wanted to come up from the amount of pain. She pouted her lips and slowly pulled the blade back in dissapointment. Dean breathed slowly, trying to regain his composure before laughing, "Sorry sweetheart, I ain't gonna break that easy."

She walked closer to Dean, flipping her dark curls over her shoulder, "Amy should be here any minute now."

Dean glared back, "No. Sam's not going to let her come."

Blithe held up the shiny blood stained silver to her lips and darted her tounge over his blood. She sighed before hungrily lapping it up. She stuck two fingers into a gash at his side drawing forth more red for her to taste. "Oh Dean, I am so glad you taste good."

Dean smirked, "You're not the first woman to say that."

She rolled her eyes, "Such a hot head."

"You know it Baby," he spat.

She growled and drew the knife back to slash his abdomen... when she heard footsteps above them. Someone was there.

Dean's eyes grew wide. Sammy? Amy?

Blithe lowered her arm, "Guess we have a whole other level to add to her party." She grinned waiting for the footsteps to echo down the stairwell, as she laid the blade against his neck. She pushed it slightly into the flesh drawing forth beads of blood.

Dean wanted to shout out a warning, but she quickly stuffed a black cloth in his mouth, she had been keeping in her pocket for such an occasion. Dean mubled through the cloth and stared at the door in horror as it slowly opened...

* * *

 _An hour earlier..._

Amy stared at her phone... Dean... she had to get to him.

Sam's face was completely pale. He didn't know what to do. He couldnt' stay here and let his brother die... but he had made a promise. He licked his lips before punching the wall in anger, "Ah!"

Amy jumped a little at the action, before standing up, "I have to go Sam."

He clenched his jaw, "You can't go."

She narrowed her eyes, "I know what Dean told you"-

"Yeah you do! And you're staying here! It's your fault he is in this mess! If it weren't for you he'd be fine! You shouldn't be here! You should be back WHEREVER YOU CAME FROM AND NOT INTERFERRING WITH MY BROTHER! ONCE THE BUTTERFLIES DIE DOWN YOU WILL LEAVE HIM"-Sam was yelling now, his face completely red from anger.

Amy however, interrupted him with a stream of her own, "SAMUEL WICHESTER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! I LOVE YOUR BROTHER!"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT! HE MIGHT BE DEAD NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFLISH"-

"MY SELFISH? WHO WANTS HIM ALL TO HISSELF?" Amy stopped yelling, and brushed her blonde hair out of her face trying to lower the stress levels in her body. She exhaled, "Dean wouldn't want us fighting."

Sam relaxed his muslces, "No. He wouldn't."

She licked her lips before grabbing her .22 from her duffle bag, along with one of her knives. She was going to blast the Bitch away who dare touch her Dean. It was her fault he was in this mess, and she was damn sure she would be getting him out.

Sam growled, "You're just going to follow me aren't you?"

"Yep. And if you try and stop me I'll knock you on your ass," she spat headed for the door.

Sam grabbed her shoulder and sighed, "Okay."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, confused, "Okay?"

He rubbed his eyes, "If you're going we might as well have a plan."

She nodded, "I agree. It'll take us atleast fourty minutes to walk there seeing as Dean had the Impala, we can talk on the way."

* * *

The door slid slowly open.

"Let. Him. Go."

Blithe heard the cocking of a gun behind her, and the sensation of cool metal against the back of her head, "Or what?" She grinned.

"Or I'll blow your fucking head off right now."

"Aren't you going to do that anyway?" Blithe cooed calmly, "Seeing as I have the leverage here...put down the gun and I won't slice pretty boy's throat right now."

The gun slowly was lowered... she would have her way.

Blithe tapped the knife against Dean waiting for the sound of the gun to drop, when it did she turned around, "So nice of you to join us."

Dean's heart was racing uncontrollably.

Amy.

* * *

 **BOOM! How was it? Reveiw please?**

 **We will find out later what will happen to our precious love birds. What will Blithe do? Where is Sam?**

 **Thanks for all your love! Will post again soon!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	10. Late

**REDO OF CHAPTER**

 **SIDE NOTE: I created this story as a prolouge to the actually story that I want to tell. At the end, you will find out why. I had to write this in order to tell the one I have been wanting to write... SO if you would like the sequel, "Tethered Love 2," please reveiw! Thanks :)**

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatual, only Amy and Blithe*****

 **Are we ready?**

SO GUESS WHAT? I REDID THIS CHAPTER IT IS NOW LONGER AND I HOPE IT IS BETTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

A special thanks to JaliceJelsa4eva for your reveiw! Nooooooooooooo is right! Just wait!

* * *

Tethered Love

Chapter Ten

"Dean..." Amy started.

Dean looked up her, wanting to speak. His face was paling from terror, and blood loss. He curled his fingers tightly together, and clenched his jaw together. Amy. She wasn't supposed to be here. Sam was supposed to keep her safe and far away.

Blithe sneered and shoved Amy onto the cement floor, before kicking her roughly in the chest, causing Amy to gasp.

Dean growled, and cursed through the gag, earning a chuckle. He pulled on his restraints, breaking the already raw skin. Dean ignored the hot drops of blood that dripped onto the top of his head.

Amy tried sitting up, before being kicked again in the gut. She smirked after regaining the wind that was knocked out of her, "Best you can do, Bitch?" Inside, Dean cheered Amy on. That was one thing he thought was attractive about his girlfriend, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Oh, I can do much worse. I will, but not to you-yet. Your boy toy here is going to get it first, and I am going to make you watch every second of it," she hissed before pulling Amy up by the hair, and locking her across from Dean from the beams. Blithe stepped closely to Dean and pulled out the gag. She wanted to hear him scream.

Dean licked his lips, "Are you alright?""

Amy nodded once slowly, "Yeah"-

Blithe quickly slapped her face, "Quiet!"

Dean flinched, but didn't break the eyecontact with Amy. They needed eachother right now.

A flash of silver, quickly changed the tone of the room. Amy's eyes grew wide, "Don't touch him!"

"Oh like you 'touched' my brother?" Blithe spun Amy's knife infront of her face, still stained with Dean's blood, "No. I will be taking something that is rightfully mine."

Dean flared his nostrils, "I'll be fine babe."

Gritting his teeth together, Dean held back the gasp he wanted to let out. The knife was buried deeply in his side. He blinked quickly, and turned his head away from Amy. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes. He was stronger than that.

Blithe looked at Amy, the leather handle grasped tightly between her white fingers, "This is what you deserve for killing the one thing I loved!"

Amy didn't her hearself scream.

It all happened so quickly. The heavy metal door suddenly burst open followed by a shot gun blast that knocked Blithe over... but the knife went over with her. It was as if time slowed down. Dean's eyes widened as the blade deeply across his abdomen. Hot blood streamed down his body. Amy screamed. Dean Gasped.

Sam stopped in his steps, holding up his gun. He was late. He was late and it was all his fault. He took too long.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes ago..._ **  
**

Sam clenched his jaw together, "I don't like it, Amy."

Amy licked her lips, "I know."

Leaning against the wall of the factory, he gripped his gun tightly, "How long?"

"Ten minutes."

Sam flared his nostrils. His brother was down there. His brother was in trouble. He hated the idea. And he hated even more that he would have to sit up here and wait while Amy went in alone. He was breaking his promise to his brother. But... if he went in.. there would be no back up-just in case.

Amy stood up off the ground and brushed the grass off of her knees, "I'm going in."

* * *

Sam hit Blithe over the head with the butt of the gun before rifling around in her coat for the keys desperatley.

Amy pulled on her shackles, "Her front pants pocket!"

Sam nodded before grabbing the small metal bars and standing up, a hand snaked up and grabbed his leg as he stood up. Blithe hissed revealing sharp teech and punched Sam squarely in the jaw. Sam shook his head before kicking his legs out and wipipng the blood from his lip. He grabbed his gun and shot. Blithe was dead.

There was almost silience in the room. Dean though, was gurgling. Tears streamed down Amy's eyes, "Sam! Quick!"

Sam stood up, "Dean, I'm here! Hang on." He reached up, after supporting Dean's body. He tried not to think about the blood.

"S'm.." Dean tried to talk as the shackles were relased from his hands. He slumped down as Sam slowly laid him on the ground.

"It's okay, Dean. Keep your eyes open."

Sam quickly handed the keys to Amy, before kneeling back over his brother.

Amy was practically hypervenalating, her hands were clammy... but she finally got it. She dropped the keys and ran to the other side of Dean. Sam was pale, almost matching the shade on Dean's face.

* * *

 **Okay guys...what do you think now? Better? Next Chapter coming your way! I might even post it tonight if I can get it finished. We will see.**

~Dean'sGirl555


	11. Tethered

**Chapter 11, here we come! We are nearing the end of this story... a couple more chapters and it will be over! I have plans for a sequel! If you would like that to happen let me know! Like I said before, this story was created as a prequel for it! You will all understand shortly!**

 ****Disclaimer** I do not own Supernatural, although sometimes I think I do. (Especially Dean)**

* * *

Tehered Love

Chapter 11

Dean slowly lifted his hand, and caressed the side of Amy's face, "Love you."

Tears slowly dripped down her white cheeks, she shakily gripped his hand tightly before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his lips, "You're going to be okay."

He didn't respond.

Amy lifted her head up, "Dean?"

Still no response.

Sam was quiet, very quiet. The silence scared Amy. Sam was supposed to yell at her. He was supposed to laugh and joke with Dean. Anything. No, she couldn't stand Sam's silence. Something was wrong.

Amy's fingers were shaking... she didn't want to check. She wanted to deny it. But... she had to. Amy slowly felt Dean's pulse... there was none. Dean. Gone.

"Dean?" She whispered shallowly. Her voice has lost it's light tones. There was something scratching the back of her throat and wanted to claw out. It was pain and hate and despair... it was clenching her tightly from the inside twisitng it's dark tendrils around her heart. She screamed inside. It wanted out, but she didn't want to accept it.

Amy looked up and noticed Sam was shaking his head, "No."

Amy's tounge felt fat in her mouth. Dean couldn't be gone could he? His beautiful green eyes were still looking at her. His last words had been, "I love you." She would never be able to tell him that she was sorry. Amy choked on her tears, "DEAN!" She screamed and held onto his hand, "NO!" She let the demons out. They ripped her soul apart and shattered them... the peices came out in her tears. They dropped onto Dean's skin, staining him withe the blood that was already on her hands. She would never be able to wash it away. It would haunt her the rest of her life... kill her.

Sam still knelt... seeming motionless. He was muttering something. He was calling a name. _Castiel._

There was a whoosh, "Sam what do you need?" Cas stood in the room, when his eyes landed on Dean and the mess Amy, "Dean?" Complete shock filled him. This was not what he was expecting when Sam had uttered that prayer.

Sam stood up, "Fix. Him. Now."

Cas blinked, "What-what happened?" He didn't know what to make of the situation. He hadn't see the Winchester's in weeks. He was hoping this would be a social call, but fate was not kind.

Sam clenched his fists together, "She. Happened."

Amy said nothing. She agreeded. It was her fault that Dean was gone. If she hadn't...

"We can talk about that later," Cas commented before kneeling down and closing his eyes. They were all quiet as Cas pressed his hand to Dean's forehead, "His soul is still here."

Sam let out a breathe of air that he hadn't realized he had been holding in, "Then do it Cas."

'I can't."

"What do you mean YOU CAN'T?" Sam flared.

Cas was quiet, thinking about the right words to say, "Dean's soul is fragile. It is worn out. I can't heal it. It want to retire to the place that was created for it. " His words were hollow. He didn't want Dean to be gone either. It was surreal for him, and he wasn't sure how to process it.

"There has got to be a way Cas! I can't-I can't live without him."

"There is."

Sam shook his head in disbeleif, "Then why don't you do it?!"

Cas opened his eyes, "There would be consequences. Dean wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be DEAN. There is an alternative," He thought for a moment, "But Sam... it's only been done one other time."

"WHAT IS IS CAS?" Sam begged.

"I'll need another soul."

Sam nodded without hesitation, "Done. Me. You can use mine. Whatever you need to bring Dean back to me."

Cas shook his head, "No, Sam. Your soul is fragile enough. Dean will need to borrow the energy in order to live I am afraid that won't work"-

"Me," Amy looked up from her tears, her eyes completely swollen.

"No!" Sam protested.

"Yes!" Amy argued, "Time is running out Sam, and I am the only one here who can save Dean." She turned to Cas, "Use me. Use my soul."

Cas nodded once, "Very well, this is going to hurt."

Amy nodded once before leaning down to kiss Dean on his forehead, "I love you Dean." She brushed his hair dried with blood out of his face and trailed her fingers over his lips. She stared into his eyes lost of light. She would see them again, full. She would unite Dean and his brother. She owed them that much.

Sam didn't protest again. He wanted his brother more than he wanted Amy out of the picture. A part of him knew that he was acting selfish. He knew that Dean loved Amy, but in the moment it was impossible to forgive especially with Dean's body laying dead in the hot room.

Motioning for Amy to lay next to Dean, Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in. He hoped that he could remember what to do. Amy turned her head to look at Dean one last time before the pain took over. Light filled the room and she screamed. She didn't hold it in. She knew that she deserved the pain. Her hand found Dean's fingers and she clenched them tightly.

Sam covered his eyes and waited.

Castiel was muttering to himself and concentrating at the feel of two souls at the end of his fingers. Dean's barely lit on his right, and Amy's vibrant fire on his left. Two souls... soon they would be tethered. Castiel pulled his hands out infront of him pulling the invisible strands to the human eye and tied them together. A bright blue flared as he let go. The permanent knot held tight as light traveled from Amy's soul into Dean's. Dean's began to fill up, and he moved very subtly underneath his skin. Cas turned his attention to Dean and placed two fingers on top of his forehead. Another light sored as he was brought back. Cas healed the major wound in his abdomen, but could only do that. He was spent. Cas slunched on his knees and panted heavily. The light dulled down, till it was only the light from the bulbs in the room.

Sam was hesitant at first, but he walked slowly over to Cas and patted him on the back, "Cas"-

Cas held up his hand, "Don't mention it. Dean is my friend." He closed his eyes, and began to focus on his breathing.

Sam knelt next to Dean and patted his cheek, "Dean..."

"Uhh..." Dean groaned, "What happened?" He wanted to sit up, but his head was filled with a massive headache.

Sam wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes, "Welcome back, Jerk."

Dean gasped as the pain in his side flared up as he turned, "Back?" The memories suddenly came back into his mind... Amy. Sam. Blithe. It was nauseating, and he held down the vomit that wanted to come up.

Amy didn't want to look at him. She was ashamed. Tears continued pooring down her face, but slowly she sat up. Dean looked at her with a smile on his face even though the pained wanted to stop him. He reached out his bloody fingers and turned her chin to face him. She finally opened her brown eyes.

"There's my girl," he whispered softly so only she could hear it.

Amy couldn't help it anymore she grabbed his hand, "OH! Dean... I am... so sorry! I-I-..." her bottom lip quivered. The touch between their fingers was warm. Warmer than normal. Amy knew why.

Cas finally turned his attention to Dean, "Hello, Dean."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows together, "Cas?"

"That is my name."

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I will have one more chapter to post in this story, and then it will be finished! We will find out what the "tethered souls" actually means, what are the consequences?**

 **Like it? PLEASE REVEIW! Let me know what you think and if you would like me to conitue the story in a sequel. I created this first one in order to write the second. SO if you are interested, PLZ let me know!**

 **Love y'all!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	12. Together In More Ways Than One

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reveiws, babyreaper and JaliceJelsa4eva! You two are awesome! I love the support and comments (appreciate it alot!), and yes Sammy has been a bit of a prat lately, but maybe there will be a change of heart soon!**

 **This is the last chapter in our story and I hope you all like it! If you want a sequel let me know! I also am thinking about doing a Reader Instert Story, but first I will do Tethered Love 2, if you guys want me to continue :D**

 **ON WE GO!**

 *****Disclaimer I do not own Superntural as much as I would like*****

* * *

 **Tethered Love**

 **Final Chapter**

 _Three days later..._

Castiel sat next to Amy, they were conversing over what Cas had done. Dean was in his room, resting. Sam was leaning against the wall, trying to sift through his thoughts.

"I can't tell him," Amy stated clenching her jaw, "He needs to hunt without worrying."

Cas thought for a long moment, "You need to atleast explain to him the matter of"-

"Explain what to me?"

Amy's heart caught in her chest at the sound of Dean's voice. She had been walking on egg shells around him recently, still having not forgiven herself. Dean was leaning against the door frame. He was doing better, however, he was still healing and tired most of the time. White bandages covered with red spots from where cuts had reopened covered his wrists. His eyes had dark cirlces under them. His voice was quieter. His soul had a lot of recovery to do.

She patted the seat next to her. Dean nodded and walked slowly over and grabbed Amy's hand when he sat down. They were both soothed at the touch.

"Hello, Dean," Cas stated examining him.

Dean raised his eyebrow, "Yes, hello Cas. Now tell me what's up. I already know about that you brought me back, how though is the question."

Cas interrupted Amy who was starting to open her mouth, "Yours and Amy's souls have been tied."

"What?" Dean asked confused turning to look at Amy.

Amy's bottom lip began to quiver, "I had to Dean, you would have died."

He sighed and leaned back against the couch, rubbing his temples, "I suppose you can't undo it?"

Sam finally commented, "I already asked."

"And?"

"No."

"It is permanent," Cas offered, "Your sould was too fragile to fix like I normally do, Amy offered her soul up. I tied you two together, if I were to undo the action you would die."

Dean bite the inside of cheek, "Ah..." his eyebrows were furrowed together in contemplation, "What does it mean exactly?"

Amy sighed, "It means if I die, you die Dean."

Dean growled, "I figured something like that. Not, that I am going to let you die."

Sam walked over with his arms crossed, "She can't go hunting anymore."

Dean was silent.

"Sam's right," Amy continued, "If I go with you, there is a chance I could die there always is"-

"I'd protect you!" Dean butted in. He knew how much Amy loved hunting, almost as much as he did. What was she going to do if she couldn't continue something that was a big part of her life?

"No Dean... you'd be too distracted."

"She's right," Cas stated. It's better if Amy stayed here."

* * *

Amy stood awkwardly in Dean's room. It had been two weeks since the incident and Dean was fully functional. Amy hadn't really talked to Dean. She was afraid to speak...

Dean had her back to her, he was in his usual button up shirt and jeans. Amy was leaning against the doorway, she turned quietly deciding to leave when hands touched her, "Amy."

She blinked her brown eyes and looked up into Dean's face, "Hi."

His face was hard too read. He didn't say anything for a while, before he reached behind her and shut the door, "Why aren't you talking to me?"

Amy bawled her hands in the material of her black t shirt, "I don't know." Her fingers were shaking, and she was completely nervous.

Dean frowned, "Did I do something?"

Amy's eyes widened, "NO! Dean.. I just didn't know if you would forgive me for what I did...I thought you might not love me anymore for it"-

Suddenly Amy was on the bed, Dean was kissing her neck ferociously, "Don't. Ever. Think. I. Don't. Love. You."

Amy gasped as his fingers pulled off her shirt. He was kissing her hard and desperately. They hadn't kissed in the last couple weeks. Amy hitched up as his fingrs traced along her skin filling her with fire, "Dean..." she sighed.

Dean looked at her before sucking on her lips, "Amy."

Amy wrapped her legs around him and slid her hands up his shirt. There was something different this time. Wherever they touched warm glowing feelings blossomed in them. They felt the heavy need to be together and touch every peice. Their souls needs eachother. Dean hungered for Amy in ways he had never thought possible, he grabbed her thigh and kissed her breasts after pulling off her bra. Amy closed her eyes in bliss wanting... needing every moment. She missed him. Soon there was nothing between them but heat and skin and hot heat that they had never thought possible.

Amy dragged her nails down his back, "Don't stop."

He bit her ear, "Never."

The next hour passed and they were laying in a tangled mess of sheets. Dean craddled Amy in his arms, and kissed the back of her neck smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too," Amy grinned before rolling over and kissing his lips.

He laughed and started kissing her shoulder, "I don't want this moment to end."

"It doesn't have too," Amy crawled on top of Dean and started kissing along his jawline.

They stayed that night together, not wanting to miss a moment. In the future, they would face darker times... but for now they dissolved in one another's presence. It was healling for both of them. They were tethered together in more ways than one...

THE END

* * *

 **BAH BAH BAH BAH! THE END! What do you guys think? A little happy moment for our love birds!**

 **Please reveiw and let me know!**

 **You guys are awesome!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	13. Tethered Love 2

**Tethered Love 2 is up! Go here to continue the story!**

s/12243902/1/Tethered-Love-2

Love you all!

~Dean'sGirl555


End file.
